Sincerely, Rebecca
by oddrules
Summary: This takes place after the first game. I hope to start another story branching off of this. just not in letter format. POST A COMMENTReview PLEASE!


**_Well Hi. It has been over a full year since I last updated one of my stories. Yes that means I am a year older (14 yay) and a year wiser. But i havent done a fanfiction in a while so I was bored, and it was late, and the pop cans began talking to me (long story). So i thought i would post a practice story, to kinda set the mood for my next story i want to write if this is good. So you MUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!_**

**_please._**

**Sincerely, Rebecca**

"Umbrella…Rebecca…." Chris tried desperately to talk to Jill and Barry, but he was just too overwhelmed with grief. Ever since the mansion incident, Umbrella has been tracking down all the surviving S.T.A.R.S members, and trying to _kill _them. They have each had their close calls, but until now, they all have managed to survive.

"God dam it!" Barry said shaking his head tears forming in his eyes. Barry had begun to think of her as he did his own daughters. Jill just raised her hand to her mouth in shock and sadness.

"I managed to get to her old apartment before Umbrella." He continued after pulling himself together. He slipped a bundle of papers from his vest pocket. "I found these. They are letters, all unsent. They are not dated, but I think they trace back to before she was in S.T.A.R.S." Jill reached for one, but Chris pulled them away. He gave her a teary glance, and she nodded, understanding. Chris then opened the first letters and began to read aloud…

_

* * *

_

_Dear Mother,_

_Hey mom! I'm soo sorry we haven't talked since I went off to college. How have you and Dad been holding up? I really miss you, but boy do I have a story for you! I bet you wont believe what has happened to me! Well, after college I got an amazing offer to work with the Police Department, but not just as a cop, or even a desk job…I'm in a special division unit S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) They promised me my OWN LABORATORY to work on my real passion, neurobiology! Yes, I start my first day on Monday. Of course there are a few catches, easy stuff though, I have to go through basic weapons training, and get some field experience as a medic, but once that's over I'm an RPD scientist!_

_Anyways, I was just thinking about you and decided I should write. I promise I'll write more, but for now I'm really tired. Ill write Monday._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Today was my first day! (I'm assuming Mom filled you in about my last letter) It was tough, but seeing how it was only my first day I think it'll get a lot worse. All I have to do is remember im not going to be shooting guns forever, soon ill be in MY VERY OWN LAB! Oh, man I can't wait._

_Well, today I was told where I stand in the Ranks. I'm part of the number 2 team at the RPD. Bravo S.T.A.R.S team. My teammates seem nice, but I have become good friends with the Bravo tech. genius, Richard Aiken. I also went through basic Medical training, but most of the teachings were simple and I could've figured out myself. Maybe it'll get more interesting later._

_On a different note, I met one of the Alpha team members. His name is Chris Redfield. He seems so serious, and he is so professional. He makes me feel inferior, whether me means to or not, I think I will try to stay clear of him if possible._

_Well now I have to get some rest for tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you_

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Professor Harris,_

_Hello Professor. I bet you weren't expecting to hear from me, even though I was your star pupil. Haha. The reason for me writing is that I just had to thank you for recommending me to this awesome job at the RPD. Right now it's really frustrating because im working with the Special Tactics squad, and have to do field work (although I have not been on a real mission yet) but it'll pay off with…. (Wait for it)…. MY VERY OWN LABORATORY! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Although I do kind of think its funny. I mean ME…. A dutiful, 'give your life for the cause' cop!_

_Anyways, I just had to write this. Keep teaching your students, you're the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_Okay, I know it might be senseless to write such a short letter but I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out on my first mission in a couple of minutes! Bravos are investigating some murders in the forest just outside of town. Im really nervous, but im not going to show it. I'm going to be strong for my team, prove im not just some silly little girl. Captain Wesker is sending us now, I have to go. (But im just another step closer to MY OWN LAB!)_

_Sincerely_

_Rebecca_

* * *

_Dear Father,_

_Wow, I know its been a long time since I last wrote but a lot has happened, and I don't know where to start. Daddy, im in trouble. There I said it. I'm in serious trouble. I can't give you too much information in case this letter is seen by anyone but you._

_Dad, im not the same girl you saw heading off early to college, despite my last letter to Mom, I was a girl when I went to my first mission, but now…now im a Woman. I understand a lot more about life, and my priorities have shifted. I'm not sure I can tell you anymore._

_Daddy, I just have to tell you that I think if you knew everything that has happened, the things I've done… and the things I plan to do, you'd be very proud of me._

_Any chances for my own lab have been ripped away, but I don't think I even care anymore. There are more important things, less selfish things._

_Dad, tell mom I love you guys…so much. This may be the last time you hear from me. But please don't worry. Anything that has…or is going to happen has and will be worth everything sacrificed for it. I love you guys._

_Love,_

_Rebecca_

* * *

_Dear Alpha team,_

_Hello guys. I know, technically you aren't alpha team now, but I have made a decision, and need to say something to each of you:_

_Jill,_

_Jill, you have become, a best friend to me. More than that really, almost like a sister. I have looked up to you ever since the incident. I've also done many things only because I thought they would impress you. Just don't think that's why im doing what I plan to do after I write this letter._

_Barry,_

_Barry, sweet Barry. I love you so much. You have become like a father to me, you really have. You have looked out for me, and protected me as I if I where your child. Your daughters are very lucky. Now, however, it's time for me to take care of myself._

_Chris,_

_Chris, there is so much that I want to say, but I don't know how to say it. I love you. There is no other way for me to describe my feelings. It has to be love. You are the single most best person to ever enter my life. During the incident, even through all the terror, you taught me an important lesson… to just follow my heart. When I first graduated college, I thought I was, I thought I wanted to be a scientist but no. That, I now know, was not my purpose. Maybe that was just to get me to my purpose; after all I would have never joined RPD if I was not going to get my precious lab. I was meant to do what ever I possibly can to stop horrible deeds in the world. To help people…and right now no one is doing more damage to innocent people than Umbrella._

_This is why I must go to the Umbrella HQ and make a stand. I'm going right on in. No more hiding, no more sneaking around. I figure it must at least bring press. Yes, I understand the risk, but this is something I have to do…. or at least die trying._

_Sincerely,_

_**Officer**, Rebecca Chambers_


End file.
